Permanent
by Marcipie
Summary: Plagued with nightmares about the battle with the Green Death dragon, Hiccup seeks the comfort of the Night Fury late one night. One-shot. Fixed a few mistakes. R&R!


**WARNING – THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS! DO NOT READ AHEAD UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE! THANK YOU.******

Well…here I am again, and this time I bring you a How to Train Your Dragon fanstory. Happy? I know I am. I don't know if you are. But this just screams cuteness, it does. After reading the stories in the HTTYD archive, I decided I wanted to make one of my own with Hiccup and Toothless fluff, and thus, this was born. [/happy music plays] Yay. By the way, this is in no way a slash. I just want to make that clear.  
I hope I kept Hiccup in character, I tried my best and I actually studied his actions in the movie when I watched it about seven or eight times on this video-hosting site, and I figured I had it down pat. Along with his dialouge of course. XD  
Now, about Toothless. I'm not quite sure I have him down right, but I'm too lazy to change any of it. I already went through the entire thing and added sentences and a few choice words, erased quite a bit of it, added some more, and reread it more than I care to admit. v.v

But this movie…wow, if you haven't seen HTTYD, and you're reading this story, you should STOP and go WATCH IT. Seriously. It's much better than my fanstory ever could be, and it's very heartwarming and amazingly adorable. I loved it. I highly recommend it to a DreamWorks or just any animation fan. Or dragon and Viking fans, if that's your forte. [/shrugs] The animation is wonderful, and the storyline is marvelous.

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own HTTYD, or Hiccup or Toothless, the adorable Night Fury. I'm actually pretty glad I don't. I'm sure I would've screwed up the entire project and the movie wouldn't be as near as popular and awesome-tastic as it is. X3 Go Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois!

Now, without further adeu, I present to you my over-active imagination.

**EDIT****: Yeah, I re-read it and figured I should fix the mistakes that are clearly visible when this story is being read. Added a few things too, so it's a little bit different but not so much that you'd honestly notice. As far as I know, anyway. So enjoy the somewhat revised version. :]  
****  
Permanent  
by****The Sole Survivor******

–

"Stay with me, buddy! We're good, just a little bit longer!" Hiccup promised his dragon friend as the large Green Death dragon flew after them as they raced to the ground. The fake fin that had been fashioned for the Night Fury to help him fly again was burning fast and would probably cease to work in a short time. Using his foot, he tested the durability of the burning fin, confident it would last. Behind him, Hiccup could hear the large dragon opening its mouth, ready to swallow them both whole and he squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation.

"Hold, Toothless…" He murmured to the black dragon, feeling Toothless begin to become worried. Heck, he wasn't feeling so hot himself. After a few seconds, he knew it had to be done right then. Suddenly opening his eyes, Hiccup shouted, "NOW!" as loud as he could. The Night Fury was quick to respond and twisted around in mid-air. The Green Death's jaws were open and ready to engulf them when Toothless fired a shot of his own napalm-like fire into the throat of the larger dragon. Fire erupted from inside the dragon's mouth and no sooner had Toothless spread his wings and flew out of the way, the ground happened to show up at that time.

Eyes widening, the Green Death quickly spread his wings, but they were too thin to withstand and handle the speed at which he'd been going and with a great force, he crashed into the rocks below, creating such an enormous explosion of fire and debris. Unfortunately, Toothless and Hiccup were still within range.

The flames were everywhere.

Erupting from below and nearly devouring them alive, the fire grew. The Night Fury, as fast as he was able, evaded the explosion with speed and agility, heading up above the clouds for safety, when suddenly he lost control. His make-shift fin came apart and was gone, nothing there to keep the disabled Night Fury in the air. The fire having eaten through it and making it useless. It came off too soon as Hiccup and Toothless saw the giant tail of the large dragon heading right for them. And with no other working fin, there was no way to avoid it.

Time seemed to slow down for Hiccup.

"No, no! NO!" Hiccup shouted before the large, bulbous tail of the Green Death dragon slammed into them roughly. The blow jostled the young Viking from the saddle on Toothless's neck and he was then falling toward the flames. The fire was hot, that much was obvious. The flames licked at his clothes, his hair, his skin – nearly threatening to engulf his entire being. The longer he stayed in the fire, the more he began to feel numb and light-headed. He must be close to death. This was what death must feel like, Hiccup thought. Closing his eyes, he fell into the waiting flames below and lost consciousness.

Suddenly, Hiccup propelled himself in an upright position in his bed, startled and panting. He felt sweat clinging to his forehead and realized… It was a dream. With wide eyes, he held up his hands and gave them a once-over before patting down his face and hair gently, a small smile taking over his face. "It was just a nightmare…" He whispered to himself in astonishment, as if he couldn't believe he'd been dreaming.

Having to go through it once was bad enough, but having a very realistic dream and reliving that same day was even worse for Hiccup.

Getting thrown off of Toothless's saddle and falling into the large flames was something he hoped he never experienced again. Glancing down briefly, he lifted the thick brown covers away from his legs, his green eyes coming to rest upon his metal prosthetic leg. The cold reality of the fake limb made his blood run cold. He frowned as his eyes swept up and down it before laying a gentle hand on his left knee.

"I wish it all could've been just a dream…" He murmured quietly before raising his head, his eyes scanning the room. His familiar home calmed him a bit and the cool wind blowing in from the windows made his reddish hair dance around his face. Hiccup took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before turning to look in the corner of the room. The large black lump brought him a small amount of comfort and a swell of his heart in happiness as he listened to the great beast breathe. The Night Fury was curled up on his side, his wings folded in and his head buried in his black legs. Hiccup felt Toothless deserved more than he could give the dragon, but the stubborn beast seemed content to be with him.

Hiccup found he couldn't argue with his decision.

He was relieved Toothless hadn't been injured in any way, besides missing that tail fin after the battle. But from what his father told him, the Night Fury also caught Hiccup while he was free-falling and landed rather roughly on the rocks below.

He winced slightly as the guilt crept up on him. If he had known then what he knew now, Toothless would still be able to fly without him. The powerful and beautifully deadly Night Fury would still be that dragon that "no one's ever seen". Looking at him now, Hiccup realized that maybe bringing down the mysterious black beast was probably the best thing that could have ever happened to both Hiccup and Toothless, even the entire village, despite it all nearly ending in disaster.

Hiccup smiled softly at the dragon before he swung his legs over the side of his bed with a huff and stood. With an iron grip on the bed post, he balanced himself on his right leg and quietly began hobbling over to his dragon, making sure he wasn't putting too much pressure on his left leg. Despite having spent the whole day with the Night Fury, he had the strongest urge to be close to him after having had such a vivid dream. Lowering himself on his knees, Hiccup inched himself closer to Toothless. Reaching out a hand, he placed it gently on the black beast's nose, the exhale of the dragon tickling his palm and making him chuckle under his breath.

This action sent Hiccup into a short flashback – back when he had first been allowed to touch Toothless, and the dragon had willingly let him without bearing his teeth in distrust. The cold, black scales soothed Hiccup's worry for the night and he found himself bending over and letting his cheek rest on the crown of the Night Fury's head. A sudden movement caught his attention and his hands moved to Toothless's ears as they twitched. The dragon beneath him began to purr loudly and glancing down, he noticed one large, green-speckled eye was open and focused on him.

Hiccup grinned.

"Hey, buddy. Didn't mean to wake you." He murmured but didn't give any indication he was going to move to lift himself off the dragon. He closed his eyes in contentment as he breathed in the comfortable and familiar scent of the Night Fury. The dragon crooned underneath him, almost sounding like he was trying to console him without moving a muscle. It was silent for a few minutes before the young Viking spoke. "I had a dream about the day we fought the Green Death dragon…" Hiccup told Toothless absentmindedly and began stroking the smooth scales beneath his fingers. He rubbed his cheek over the scales slowly and rested his chin on the dragon.

"It was horrible and it was like reliving that day all over again. All the anxiety, all the fear…all the fire…" Sighing, the young Viking pushed himself into an upright position and opened his eyes, staring at the floor as the memories flooded him. Toothless raised his head and gave Hiccup what could be the dragon's version of a sympathetic expression. Groaning softly under his breath, Toothless leaned forward and caught Hiccup's lowered gaze before he attempted his silly, toothless grin. The boy snorted and laid a hand on the dragon's head with a small grin.

"You're the best, you know that, buddy?" Hiccup told his best friend with a tiny shake of his head. "We've been through a lot, haven't we?" He asked out loud, not truly expecting a response from the Night Fury, but felt his hand moving up and down and realized Toothless had nodded. "That day changed my life when I found you. Even after everything we've been through, with the whole convincing everyone you weren't going to eat them and fighting the Green Death, I think it all turned out okay…" He trailed off before glancing at his metal replacement of a foot and sighed. "Well…almost everything." He muttered and laid a hand on it, running his palm over the smooth prosthetic.

Toothless watched Hiccup curiously and tilted his head before he leaned down and sniffed the metal leg again, like he had when he first saw it. Sensing the boy's mood, he raised a leg and placed his paw as gently as he could over the young Viking's hand. Hiccup's hand stilled instantly and his green eyes met the dragon's own green-speckled orbs. Toothless groaned softly and leaned forward again until he was nose-to-nose with the boy, never moving his paw. Hiccup grew confused at the Night Fury's actions until something slimy ran up his face and he laughed.

"Ah, gross, Toothless!" The boy cried and attempted to shield his face, but the black beast would not be deterred. He ran his wet tongue up and down Hiccup's face until the boy was flat on his back with Toothless leaning over him. "Stop, buddy, I'm gonna drown!" Hiccup pleaded, laughing, with the dragon and finally, Toothless stopped his assault with a grin. Laying back down, the dragon watched the boy sit up, drenched in his saliva. Hiccup's expression of disgust changed to a grin and he attempted to wipe all the spit off his face with his sleeve.

"That was gross." Hiccup told him and wiped his arm off on Toothless's neck. The dragon snorted and shook his head, looking a bit smug. The young Viking's grin widened. "But I know what you were trying to do. Thanks buddy." Toothless watched him for a few moments before he stood. Hiccup blinked when the Night Fury began to move and saw that Toothless had shifted on the floor, raising his wings higher and exposing his legs and belly. The boy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you –"

The Viking was cut off when the dragon made a cooing noise and gestured with his eyes to his legs as he held them open and the boy sighed, a smile taking over his face. Hiccup hung his head and laughed.

"You want me to crawl in there, don't you?" He asked and had to roll his eyes when Toothless nodded. Hiccup eyed his bed in the corner for a few minutes before glancing wairly down at his left leg. He shrugged, figuring that since he was here, he might as well take up the offer. Not really what he had in mind when he hobbled over to Toothless for comfort, but it was better than nothing, right? Carefully avoiding hitting anything with his prosthetic leg, mainly any part of Toothless, he managed to get situated beside the Night Fury on the floor.

"Alright, I think I can – whoa!" Hiccup began before breaking off mid-sentence as he was literally lifted off of the floor and into the embrace of the dragon. He felt his heart kick into overdrive in surprise, having not been prepared by laying so close to Toothless, no matter how many times Hiccup had ridden him. The warmth from the dragon spread over him like wildfire and he nearly shivered at the sudden temperature change. He tensed, unsure of what to do.

The dragon purred behind him and carefully cradled the boy in his front and back legs, his wings folding down over Hiccup as if to sheild him. Laying his head down, Toothless curled in on the young Viking and was out like a light a few minutes later, a few purrs escaping from his throat. Hiccup lay, blinking, in the dragon's hold, feeling unbelievably stiff.

"This is new…" He commented briefly and heard a rumbling noise behind him in response. He was told he'd been cocooned in the dragon's grip before, but he had also been unconscious. Now that he was awake, it felt rather different than his bed…but much more comforting and warm. He felt safer knowing Toothless was right there in case he needed him and hearing the familiar purring of the dragon was putting him at ease.

Sighing softly, Hiccup decided that he need to get to sleep and not worry about things so much. It was beginning to give him a headache. Shifting slightly, he managed to turn around on his side, facing Toothless's scaly torso. The sleek, black scales would be almost intimidating to him if he weren't currently being cuddled by the dragon of whom they belonged to. Toothless was undeniably a fierce dragon when he wanted to be, that much was certain. But other times, the black beast was really a giant, lovable, gentle creature that he was happy he had the pleasure of getting to know.

The purring from above him gathered his attention and he raised his head to glance at Toothless's face.

The Night Fury was the definition of adorable when he was asleep. Like when anybody else was asleep, he was sure, Toothless looked peaceful. Tracing his eyes over the black beast's features, he smiled crookedly. Thinking back to when they'd first met, right after he'd released him from that cursed bola, Hiccup could've sworn that the dragon was going to kill him, as furious as Toothless had looked then. Now, the boy wouldn't doubt the dragon for a second. He knew, as well as Toothless did, that they were forever bound by a close bonded friendship. To think of a future without the Night Fury would be impossible.

Unknowningly in a short amount of time, Toothless had become Hiccup's best friend, and the boy had become the Night Fury's most cherished companion.

The young Viking felt himself yawn just watching the dragon sleep. Getting his head comfortable in the crook of the dragon's arm, he closed his eyes, preparing to go to sleep when he paused. Cracking open one eye, he watched the Night Fury's chest expand and deflate as he breathed evenly and deeply. Curious, Hiccup scooted closer to the dragon and shifted so he was able to press his ear gently against the black creature's chest. Immediately, he felt and heard Toothless's heartbeat, as loud as it was now that he was so close.

"Wow…" Hiccup whispered in amazement and he placed his palm over the dragon's heart with a smile. "That's quite a 'ba-bum' you've got there, buddy." He commented with a quiet laugh and yawned, realizing the dragon's heartbeat was lulling him to sleep. Scratching his nails over the Night Fury's scales, he closed his eyes and welcomed the slumber, more content than he'd ever been and confident he would have no more nightmares nestled in Toothless's hold.

Hiccup wondered briefly, before falling unconscious, if Toothless would allow this to be a permanent arrangement.

**The End**

**Man, I can ramble, can't I? About nothing inparticular, and most, if not all, of you already know what I've rambled about. x.x Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it. Review and leave me your feedback. I enjoy the love.**


End file.
